Cruel Destiny
by Orachi
Summary: Takdir begitu kejam untukku. Mulai dari kepergian ibu, lalu ayah yang menjauh. Dan sekarang, mimpi terburukku justru datang dan terus menyiksa batinku tanpa henti. Bisakah aku merasakan bahagia?


**Naruto © Babeh Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cruel Destiny © Orachiaci**

**Warning: **

**AU, GAJE, OOC, H/C, lil bit Lime, etc.**

**Enjoy gaess~~ :***

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan indah seakan menjadi arena yang menakutkan untuk satu-satunya gadis keluarga Yamanaka, bernama Ino.

Menakutkan karena mendapati tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menemaninya untuk memulai hari.

Menakutkan saat ayahnya selalu bersikap acuh padanya.

Menakutkan karena tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Yamanaka Ino tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya Arsitektur tradisional Konoha, rumah yang kental dengan gaya aristokrat itu, ia tinggali sendiri. Meskipun rumah itu masih berada di kompleks perumahan tradisional modern milik ayahnya, tapi Ino tetap merasa sendiri.

Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi selalu sibuk dan sudah terhitung dua bulan lebih beliau tidak bertatap muka dengan Ino. Dan itu membuat Ino merasa sedih bercampur marah.

Sejak hari kematian ibunya, Ayahnya tak pernah bersikap hangat padanya lagi. Banyak hal gila yang sudah Ino lakukan untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil, ayahnya hanya akan mengutus orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus dampak dari perbuatan Ino.

Pernah satu kali, Ino membakar gedung sekolahnya waktu ia masih remaja, bahkan saat ia diliput dan dikomentari dengan pedas oleh wartawan dari surat kabar Konoha, ayahnya seolah tak peduli bahkan sama sekali tak berkomentar apapun.

Tapi sejak saat itu, beberapa pengawal bengis selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Ino pergi. Tapi, ia juga selalu bisa berhasil lolos dari pria-pria seram itu, kemudian melakukan hal gila lainnya untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Ino pernah merasa sangat hancur, saat ayahnya memberitahukan pada publik dan semua anak buahnya, kalau beliau mempunyai anak kandung yang lain.

Kakak tirinya, Deidara.

Yang membuatnya hancur adalah, saat dengan kejamnya, ayahnya mengumumkan berita itu pada hitungan hari, yang bahkan belum genap sepuluh hari setelah ibunya meninggal.

Ayahnya seolah menjauh secara perlahan dari jangkauannya. Tapi anehnya, ayahnya tidak pernah lupa memberikan uang padanya selama sebulan sekali. Dan jumlah uang yang Ino terima tidak pernah sedikit, bahkan selalu tiga kali lipat melebihi jumlah yang yang Ino butuhkan untuk bekalnya selama sebulan.

Pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Uang tidak akan bisa membeli segalanya' memang berlaku untuk kehidupan Ino.

Ino tak pernah punya teman, ia juga tak melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan ayahnya juga seolah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ino juga tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan kakak tirinya, Deidara.

Kakak beradik beda ibu itu, pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat perjamuan makan malam Inoichi dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Ino yang menggebrak meja dengan keras, saat ayahnya mengumumkan Deidara yang akan menjadi penerusnya.

Ino sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan dengan keputusan Inoichi itu, tapi yang membuat Ino marah adalah, ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkannya sebagai 'anak' pada semua relasi bisnis beliau. Bahkan Ino sama sekali tidak di gubris keberadaannya.

Ino tak pernah menangis. Karena memang ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

Yang ada, Ino hanya akan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berlatih fisik mati-matian pada tengah malam, di sebuah markas latihan tempat anak buah ayahnya biasa berlatih.

Tapi mirisnya, tempat itu dulunya merupakan sebuah rumah tradisional Konoha yang di tinggali oleh ibunya.

Ino akan berlatih judo dan di lanjutkan dengan berlatih aikido, guna menenangkan pikirannya. Karena sebenarnya, saat Ino menghadiri jamuan makan malam itu, ia selalu berharap kalau ayahnya akan mengakuinya, merangkulnya, dan memberi senyuman hangat yang selalu Ino rindukan.

Tapi yang Ino dapat selalu sama, ayahnya bahkan tak pernah meliriknya walaupun hanya satu detik saja.

Menyakitkan. Dan kemarahan Ino selalu tersulut karena itu.

Setelah Ino selesai, dan mulai merasa tenang kembali, dengan tatapan datar, Ino akan menghajar gerombolan anak buah Inoichi dengan membabi buta. Dan tentu saja, anak buah ayahnya selalu terkapar tak berdaya setelah di hajar olehnya, karena mereka tidak akan berani untuk membalas menghajarnya. Apalagi karena fakta, kalau Ino adalah 'Nona' mereka.

Lalu pada pagi hari seperti sekarang ini, Ino hanya akan mengurubuni seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

Yang mampu menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunianya yang penuh dengan duri-duri tajam yang selalu menyakitinya.

To be continued ...

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Haha, gimana? ini masih prolog loh ...

sengaja pengen buat Ino menderita menghadapi dunia, tapi Ino kita kan kuat, jadi disini ane juga pengen memperlihatkan sisi kuatnya Ino.

Ahh ... entah kenapa selalu berasa tergila-gila sama karakternya Ino, udah cantik banget, baik, rajin menabung/hah? dan pokoknya Ino lovable bingiiit ...

oke. sebut aja ane lebay. karna eike emang lebay hahahahahahaha /ditajong

ente-ente sekalian tinggalin jejak yah!

le me know what you think... lanjut atau begimane nih? *pedeyangberlebihan*

regards,

Orachi (yang semok nan bohay nan aduhay) #janganmuntah!


End file.
